


Life After The Fall

by RosyPalms



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Making Out, Missionary Position, Moving In Together, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Romance, Spooning, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPalms/pseuds/RosyPalms
Summary: Lightning and Hope's relationship was supposed to be a final hurrah before their inevitable demise. However, evade it they did, and their relationship remained. Can it last in the new world below?Sequel toNo Time To Waste





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine a world where they didn't retcon the ending of FFXIII to tack on a sequel no one wanted.

The sun was setting over New Bodhum. The young settlement was awash in the orange glow of the waning day. Children used what precious little daylight was left to play while the adults settled down after another day of hard work.

The former inhabitants of Cocoon had had a hard time adjusting to their new circumstances. However, the new hardships they had to face, which had seemed insurmountable at first, were manageable through cooperation. The shared labor created a strong sense of community, and in time, the refugees came to feel pride and satisfaction at the work they did each day. It was a harder life than before, but also more rewarding.

Lightning sat on the beach and looked across the vast sea. She had taken her boots off and let the waves lap at her feet. When she sat there like that, she felt almost as if she was back in the original Bodhum, before her ordeal. A glance to the side did away with such fancies. The Crystal Pillar was visible from practically anywhere. A stark reminder of the battle they had fought, and the friends that sacrificed themselves for their sake.

“There you are!”, a boyish voice called. Lightning looked over her shoulder and smiled. It was Hope, one of Lightning’s companions, but more importantly, her boyfriend. “Hey”, she greeted him. The young boy sat down next to her, and for a while, they simply watched the waves leisurely roll onto the shore.

“Have you thought about it?”, Hope asked. Lightning pulled up her knees and hugged her legs. “No answer yet?”, he pried uncertainly. She rested her head on her knees and looked at him. “Would you be mad if I said no?”, she asked.

Hope sighed and turned his eyes to the sea again. “Of course not. I get it. It’s just… disappointing”, he said softly. Lightning herself would’ve described it as pathetic.

Hope had to leave New Bodhum. He had done his part to establish the settlement, but he wanted to do more. Lightning admired him for that. He wanted to pursue a higher education and help the survivors with his smarts, rather than his brawn. Snow was better suited for that sort of thing.

That meant leaving the seaside town and moving to one of the new cities. He had asked Lightning to come with him, but she hadn’t given him an answer yet. Although, deep down, both of them knew it already.

Hope got up and brushed sand off of his pants. “Come on, it’s almost time for dinner”, he said. “I’ll be there in a minute”, she replied and let him go ahead. She got up and looked at the ocean some more. She wanted to go with Hope. Not going meant not seeing him for months at a time, but going meant meeting new people; judgmental people.

The decision to become a couple had been so simple. They had had no future to look forward to, no society could’ve looked at them with anymore scorn than they already had. All that had mattered were their feelings for each other.

However, when they won their future against all odds, all of these things started to matter again. Her own sister had raised an eyebrow when she was brought up to speed, but she accepted it, and so did the villagers in New Bodhum. After all, who were they to tell their saviors whom they could or couldn’t love. 

Lightning and Hope had been accepted there, but it probably wouldn’t be so easy for them elsewhere. She simply didn’t want to cause Hope any grief. He deserved peace. He deserved to pursue his goals without an old lady causing him undue grief just by being there.

She turned on her heel and followed Hope’s footsteps in the sand. She wanted to be with him, to follow him wherever his path led, but she felt that staying behind would be for the best.

* * * * *

Later that night, Lightning and Hope were making love. She sat on his lap and gently ground her hips against him. She hugged him tightly, pressing his face into her chest. Hope held her butt firmly and rocked his hips to match her rhythm. His mouth was busy sucking and tenderly biting Lightning’s nipples.

The feeling of Hope’s warm breath brushing across her breasts, and hearing him gasp whenever she flexed her vaginal muscles made her smile.

Hope felt almost dizzy. Lightning would’ve surely smothered him with her tight embrace if her breasts had been larger. As they were, however, Hope could breath just fine, and every time he inhaled he smelled her. Lightning’s scent was something he had grown familiar with over many nights. Her smell promised safety, warmth and sex. It aroused him more and more, and soon he started thrusting up at a quicker pace.

Lightning started moaning when Hope started going faster. She caressed his hair while she tried to readjust herself. Hope’s hands, which still grasped her butt, guided her to the desired position. When his cock started scraping her insides just right, she inhaled sharply, which quickly devolved into deep moans of pleasure. “Yes, Hope, just like that. Just like that!”, she groaned into his ears.

He was more than willing to deliver. Hope stared off into the distance with his mouth agape, unable to focus on teasing Lightning’s breasts anymore. He simply hugged her tightly and let his hips do the work. Her hot, slippery pussy had tightened up, almost as if to push his cock out. Hope took it to be a challenge. He pushed deep inside her, as deep as he could, to reach all the spots that made Lightning tremble. Her excited moaning and quaking vagina told him he was doing well.

Lightning would’ve told him so if she had still had words. Her orgasm was fast approaching, leaving her a shaking, moaning mess. Hope’s arms kept her locked in place with no way out. His dick teased all the right spots to drive her insane, and she felt him twitch just as she was about to lose it.

Lightning cried his name when she came. She crushed him in every respect; with her arms, with her leg, and especially with her pussy. Her walls had closed around Hope like a vice and shook wildly as her climax ran its course. It was too much for him. He groaned into her cleavage, drove his cock as deep inside her as he could and let it all out.

Lightning started whimpering when she felt Hope’s hot seed filling her up. Her orgasm had almost died down, but the hot jets of semen splashing against her deepest parts gave it a second wind. She moaned softly while her body continued to tremble, milking Hope as much as possible.

* * * * *

After catching their breaths, they lay down on their sides, facing each other. They had pulled a blanket up to their waists and held hands. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come along, Light?”, Hope asked. She rolled onto her back and sighed. “Do we have to talk about this now? I was trying to savor the afterglow”, she said and looked away. Hope wouldn’t be deterred, however. He sat up, placed a hand on her cheek and made her look him in the eyes. “Light, I don’t want to be separated from you for so long. Please, come with me”.

Why did he have to make it so hard on her? She grasped his hand and tenderly kissed it. “I never said I didn’t want to. I just think it’s for the best if I don’t. I’ll only cause you trouble”, she said. Hope wanted to protest, but Lightning wouldn’t listen. She gently pulled him back down and rested her head on his chest. His slowing heartbeat told her he was calming down, and before long, he lay an arm around her shoulder.

“Let me savor what little time we have before you have to leave. I’ll miss you so much”, she said softly. “I’ll miss you just as much”, Hope said, sounding a little wounded. Lightning chuckled at the notion. “You’ll be busy. You’ll hardly notice I’m not there, and before long we’ll be together again”, she assured him. Hope didn’t say any more, but he didn’t believe her.

* * * * *

A week later, Lightning, Serah and Snow saw him off. The couple exchanged one last kiss, said their goodbyes, and parted ways. They wouldn’t see each other for at least five months.

“Are you sure this is what you want, Lightning?”, Snow asked as they watched Hope’s vehicle disappear into the distance. “No, it’s not. But it’s better this way”, she insisted, even though she was already doubting her decision. Snow and Serah looked at her dubiously, but didn’t say any more on the matter.

They stayed in touch via mail. Hope’s first letter arrived after three weeks of separation. He wrote that he was getting along well with his father, that his studies were gong very well, and that he had made some new friends; overall happy news. However, reading one particular line made Lightning’s heart ache.

_Remember when you told me I wouldn’t even notice you’re not here? Liar. I miss you every day and I can’t wait to see you again._


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s eating you, Lightning?”, Sazh asked. The woman with the rose hair sat beside him in his plane, looking out the window with a sour expression. “Don’t worry about it”.

Half a year had gone by since Hope had left New Bodhum. Originally the plan was for him to come visit during his vacation, but in his latest letters he had insisted that Lightning should visit instead. Going there irked her, but when forced to choose between going and not seeing him for another couple months, she didn’t hesitate.

“Thanks again for taking me to Palumpolum, Sazh”, she said after an awkward silence. He waved a hand dismissively and laughed. He barely even considered this a favor for an old friend. He loved flying, and any excuse to take to the skies was good enough for him. He had been doing very well since their journey ended. His time was spent either flying around, transporting whatever or whoever needed to be transported, or at home with his boy. Sazh had everything he wanted from life.

The flight went by uneventfully. Sazh gushed about Dajh, and Lightning listened without saying much herself. Life in New Bodhum tended to be largely uneventful.

Once they had landed, Lightning grabbed what little luggage she had brought along and got ready to look for the address Hope had given her. “Give Hope my regards. I’ll be back in a week to take you home. Take care”, Sazh said and waved her goodbye. “Got it. See you soon”, she replied and wandered off.

Palumpolum was a city largely under construction, but what the residents had accomplished in less than a year was impressive. Lightning could see the beginnings of a city that would dwarf its Cocoon namesake in scope and size when it was finished, but for the time being it was an amalgam of skeletal buildings and only partially paved roads.

It was loud and the streets were crowded with people going about their business. Construction was underway everywhere, and it wouldn’t have surprised Lightning if people regularly got crushed by falling debris. However, she didn’t witness any fatalities on her way.

Hope and his father lived in one of the half finished buildings. People moved into apartments as soon as they were finished, while work continued all around them. Lightning climbed the stairs to the third floor and knocked at the door that said _Estheim_.

She was greeted by a middle-aged man with glasses. He wore a suit and his hair was brown with the odd streak of gray. “Hello, Mr. Estheim. It’s been a while”, Lightning said. Hope’s father smiled bemused. “Indeed. Please, come in”, he answered, and ushered her inside.

The apartment was not as large or luxurious as their home in the original Palumpolum had been, but it looked comfy. The floor was wooden, or it seemed that way at least. The walls and furnishings were mostly colored in yellows and reddish browns and had a lot of curves in their designs. Daylight shone in through large windows, but an assortment of lamps stood at the ready to take over when it got dark.

Mr. Estheim guided Lightning to a couch and asked her to take a seat. “I’ll fetch Hope. He’s still working on a project with a classmate and probably didn’t hear you knocking”, he said apologetically. “Wait! It’s fine, let him finish. I wouldn’t want to interrupt his studies”, Lightning said. Hope’s father was a little surprised, but did as she asked. Instead he offered her coffee, which Lightning gladly partook in.

“Hope speaks a lot about you. At first I didn’t believe it when he told me he was dating the l’Cie with the gunblade, but here you are”, Hope’s father remarked as he drank his coffee. Lightning smiled awkwardly and sipped her own. It was good. “Does it bother you?”, she asked.

Mr. Estheim looked at her for a long moment and took another sip. “It is certainly… unorthodox”, he said. Lightning looked down into the dark depths of her coffee. “However, you and my son are unorthodox people. No offense. I can’t fathom what you had to go through when you were branded, but I imagine that all of you desperately needed someone to comfort you. Thank you for looking after my boy during those trying times”.

His sincere tone made Lightning blush a little. “He looked after me just as much”, she said softly and drank more, more so to occupy her mouth than out of thirst. Hope’s father smiled mirthfully. “Well, I suppose both of you are in good hands then”, he said, and Lightning agreed.

Then Lightning heard a door opening. “Boy, am I glad we’re finished. Just in time, too”, said a familiar voice she hadn’t heard in months. Hope walked in and froze when he saw her. “Lightning! You’re here!”, he cried and hugged her. She embraced him as well and squeezed him tightly. “How long have you been here? Dad, why didn’t you call me?”, he asked. “Shhh, I didn’t want to disturb your work. I arrived maybe an hour ago at most”, she said. Hope was clearly dismayed that he had made her wait so long, but couldn’t say anything before another voice chimed in.

“What’s all the ruckus?”, a girlish voice asked. It belonged to a pretty girl with short blonde hair. “Oh, a guest. Good thing I’m on my way out. I’ll let you catch up with your… sister? Cousin? Aunt maybe?”, she guessed. Lightning felt insulted at the last one. “Erm, no, Alyssa. This is my girlfriend, Lightning”, Hope said, and Lightning greeted her.

Alyssa gawked at them for a moment before giggling. “Good one. What’s a lady like that supposed to do with a little boy?”, she asked, even though Hope was taller than her. “No, really!”, Hope insisted, but Alyssa wouldn’t hear it. “Yeah, right. Anyway, I’ll leave you guys to it. See you back at school, Hope”, she said airily and left.

An awkward silence spread after she was gone. Lightning didn’t like her, and Hope seemed miffed, too. Eventually, Mr. Estheim cleared his throat and got up. “Well, since Hope is now free, I’ll take my leave. I still have business of my own to take care of. I trust that you can look after your girlfriend on your own, Hope”, he said jokingly. Hope pursed his lips in annoyance, which made his father laugh. “It was nice chatting with you, Lightning. Make yourself at home”, he said and left.

Hope sat down next to her, and looked at her curiously. “Sazh sends his regards, and so do Serah, Snow and all the others”, she said, flustered by his staring. He had gotten taller since the last time she had seen him, and maybe it was just her imagination, but his face seemed more mature than before. He embraced her again. “It’s so good to see you, Light”, he whispered into her ear. It felt as if she hadn’t hugged him in years. Hearing him say that made her shiver.

After catching up for a bit, Hope gave her a tour. They wanted for nothing. The fridge was full, sanitation was in order and they even had a room set aside for her. The room was more sparse than the others, but the bed looked comfy and that’s all she really needed, even if she had hoped to share a bed with Hope. He smiled bashfully when she said as much. “It’s not like I don’t want to, but you can see how narrow your bed is. Mine’s the same size, so I thought you’d be better off this way”. It made sense, she supposed, but she didn’t like it.

* * * * *

That night Lightning couldn’t sleep. She and Hope had eaten dinner together, and they exchanged stories they hadn’t gotten to in their letters, but nothing else happened. Lightning sighed and got up. Her room housed a standing mirror. She stood in front of it and took off her clothes, revealing sexy black underwear. She wasn’t the type to wear something like that normally, but she thought Hope might like it. It felt like a waste, sitting there by herself, when she had looked forward to being with him so much.

She decided that she wouldn’t let Hope get away with pushing her aside like that after months of being apart. She put on a shirt, in case she ran into Mr. Estheim, and went to Hope’s room.

She quietly opened the door and peered inside. It was dark, but what little light shone in from the hall revealed Hope’s sleeping form on his bed. Lightning slipped inside, closed the door, and approached on bare feet.

She groped her way to his bed and knelt next to it. “Hope?”, she whispered. No response. Then the clouds moved along, allowing some moonlight to fill the room. The sight of Hope’s sleeping face made Lightning’s heart beat faster. He was still cute, even with his more manly face. She wanted to kiss him awake, but then she had a naughty idea.

“Hope?”, she tried again, but he remained quiet. He didn’t even move a muscle. That suited Lightning perfectly. She carefully pulled back his blanket, and warm air carrying his scent wafted her way. He was topless and only wore shorts.

For a while she just sat there and looked him over. Not only had he gotten taller, but his shoulders seemed to have gotten broader as well. Lightning liked that. The cute boy that had stolen her heart was slowly turning into a handsome man.

Naturally, she wanted to check out his package. She had missed it, and the things Hope made her feel with it very much. She gently pulled his shorts down and licked her lips. It was soft at the time, but she would change that. She climbed onto the bed carefully, doing her best to let Hope sleep. She settled between his legs and lowered her head down to his crotch.

She inhaled deeply. Lightning had missed that smell, and she was eager to have a taste. However, there was no rush. She tenderly grasped his member. Then she opened her mouth, rolled out her tongue, and let her saliva dribble onto it. She spat some more into her hand, and started stroking.

Somehow Hope didn’t wake up, but his penis certainly did. Lightning felt it pulsating in her hand, and every throb made it longer, thicker and harder. In less than a minute he stood at full mast, and Lightning took a moment to take the view in. Her saliva made it glisten in the moonlight. Hope’s cock seemed bigger to her than she remembered, which wouldn’t be too surprising considering his increase in height, but maybe it just seemed that way because it had been so long.

Regardless, she loved its look, its smell, its feel, and it was time to refresh her memory in regards to its taste. Her mouth stood agape and she slowly lowered her head towards Hope’s tip. Her plush lips gently settled on it, and the tip of her tongue started tracing his slit. She let her saliva flow freely. When her lips and his glans were sufficiently wet, she began pushing him deeper into her mouth.

Hope’s breathing had become harder. _He’ll wake up soon_ , Lightning thought and smiled to herself. She looked at his sleeping face as she started bobbing her head. Her slippery lips tenderly stroked his shaft while her tongue rolled all over his sensitive tip. One of her hands grabbed Hope’s cock by the base and stroked it.

It was the kind of blowjob she knew he loved, and he couldn’t possibly sleep though it. “Wha- Light!? Ah, oh, fuck”, he groaned when he woke up. “Finally awake, I see”, Lightning said playfully, before lowering her head down to his balls and sucking them while her hand kept jerking him off.

Hope inhaled sharply and threw his head back when Lightning’s sucking tugged at his nuts. His balls felt swollen in her mouth. She wondered when Hope had last rubbed one out. Maybe he had been saving up for her. The thought made her happy.

She released his balls, and gave his cock a long lick, from the base all the way up to the tip. There she swirled her tongue around, which made her lover shudder. He twitched in her hand. Lightning closed her lips around his dick again and continued sucking in hopes of getting to taste a big, thick load soon.

Hope breathed hard, obviously trying to hold it in. “Light, stop. Please, I can’t hold on. It’s too good. Stop”, he begged, which gave her pause. She pulled away and let his twitching erection rest against her cheek. “What’s wrong? Don’t you like it?”, she asked. “You know that I fucking love this”, Hope said emphatically. Lightning chuckled and smooched his glans. “What is it then?”. Hope took a moment to catch his breath. “It’s been so long, I don’t want to cum all by myself. Let’s have sex already, or at least let me return the favor”, he said. While Lightning certainly would’ve enjoyed bringing him over the edge, she felt that Hope had a point. There would be plenty of chances to blow his mind by blowing him, later.

She rose and unbuttoned her shirt. It slid off of her shoulders, and Hope licked his lips at the sight. Hope got up and pushed her onto her back. He kissed her deeply. The feeling of Hope’s warm tongue in her mouth and his cock brushing against her belly made her heart race. He was fueling the flames inside her; she wanted to simply grab him and burn up with him.

Instead, Hope slowly kissed his way down. His breath tickled her here and there until he reached her panties. He bit into the hem of it and started pulling it down her legs like a dog. It made Lightning giggled, and she raised her hips to make it easier for him.

When he was done, Hope stared down at her with her panties still dangling from his mouth. Hope took them, held them up to his nose and inhaled deeply, his eyes never leaving hers. The desire she saw in them made her wet. It wasn’t every day that Lightning felt like prey before a predator.

Then, suddenly, Hope dropped the lacy garment and quickly climbed on top of her. He was panting, his cock was throbbing and he thrust his hips clumsily. His cock pushed against Lightning’s pussy, but the angle wasn’t right. It slipped and its entire length ground against her clit. Lightning moaned at the feeling, and was sad that Hope stopped immediately.

He was still panting, looking down at her. “Sorry, Light. Got a little too excited”, he whispered. Lightning caressed his cheeks. “It’s okay, Hope. I want it”, she answered and kissed him. One hand reached for his dick and guided it to her entrance. Hope moaned into her mouth when her slick labia started enveloping him, but he pulled back again.

“What’s wrong?”, Lightning asked. Hope was catching his breath. Then he gently pushed her onto her back again. His head moved between her legs, and Lightning finally understood what he wanted.

He parted her lips with his fingers and started licking. “Mmmmh”, Hope moaned as his tongue slithered farther inside her wet hole. “Oh, Hope… I’ve missed this”, Lightning sighed. He made her shiver, and the thought that he would refuse to fuck her before giving her some service made her body feel hot. She looked down at him and caressed his hair.

Clouds moved in front of the moon again, plunging the room into darkness. “Ah, Hope? Where’s the light switch?”, Lightning asked between gasps and soft moans. She felt Hope’s tongue receding, and then a small lamp next to the bed was turned on. The lamp’s warm light gave the room a more intimate, romantic feel than the cold white light of the moon had done.

“Thanks. I want to see you”, she said, making Hope smile. He lowered his head again. This time his lips closed around Lightning’s erect clit. He inserted two fingers into her wet pussy while his tongue rolled all over her sensitive button. The sudden stimulation made Lightning arch her back and shriek. She manged to clasp a hand over her mouth just in time to muffle the scream, and had to keep it there.

Hope was doing wonderful things to her, and she couldn’t possibly keep her voice down. It had been far too long since she had felt like this, and she doubted that she could last very long. Then Hope’s fingers found a familiar spot inside her; one that made her tremble. Lightning heard him chuckle. He continued teasing her sweet spot along with her clit. Her honey was overflowing, her whole body was quaking, and she was moaning uncontrollably. The hand that had been caressing his hair bunched up into a fist, which was when Hope let up.

He pulled his fingers out and his tongue left her clit alone, instead gently licking her slit, lapping up her juices. Lightning was panting, her chest rising and falling rapidly, and occasionally still whining inarticulately with pleasure.

“I’ve missed this taste”, Hope mused while he let Lightning calm down. “I know… ha, the feeling”, she said with a smile, catching her breath. Hope climbed on top of her again, bringing them face to face. “Ready for the main event?”, Hope asked, his cock resting on Lightning’s pubic mound, hard, hot, and dripping pre-cum. “Just about”, she said. She opened her bra in the front, and Hope helped her take it off. Then she grasped his member again and put his glans snug between her labia. “Give it to me”, she whispered lustily.

Hope pushed, and his cock sank into her, slowly but surely. It was a tight fit, very stimulating for both of them as attested by their deep groaning. Lightning shrieked a little when Hope was balls deep inside her. Now she felt certain that his cock had gotten bigger. His tip pushed into her deepest parts while his heavy balls rested against her. She thought that it may only seem that way because she hadn’t gotten stretched like that in forever, but whatever the reason for the strong stimulation was, it felt amazing.

“Feeling good, Hope?”, Lightning asked. Her lover was breathing hard and she could feel him shaking a little. “S-so tight… and hot, I… Mmmh”, he groaned, and looked at her with big eyes. The look on his face made Lightning’s pussy flex, which coaxed a cute moan out of him. It was a vicious cycle; the cuter he got, the more Lightning tensed up.

Eventually, she pulled him in for a kiss and asked “Wanna try to move?”. Hope nodded, and dragged his cock back out of her. Both of them moaned loudly, and Lightning put a hand on her mouth just in case. It turned out to be a good idea. When Hope shoved it in again, stretching her pussy anew, scraping and poking all kinds of good spots, she shrieked. She couldn’t help it.

Hope moaned and hissed as he started developing a rhythm, and every time he hit Lightning deep inside and his balls slapped against her, she shrieked or squealed. She felt the strength leaving her body. The only thing growing stronger was her pussy’s grip on Hope. Half a year of abstinence had turned her into an overly sensitive mess. Her legs had wrapped around him at some point, and her arms would’ve done so as well, if she didn’t try to muffle her scrams so desperately.

Then Hope grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away. Before a sound could escape her lips, he sealed them with his own. She hugged him immediately. Their tightly intertwined bodies rocked into each other rhythmically, whether it was for only a minute or an hour, neither could’ve said afterwards.

However, eventually, Lightning started cumming. She cried into Hope’s mouth and her whole body quaked as months of pent up desire came crashing down all at once. Hope’s thrusts were unrelenting, prolonging her climax until she felt like she might pass out, but that was when she felt Hope twitching inside her.

“Hope…. Hope! I want you to cum on me. Pull out and cum on me!”, Lightning groaned after she managed to pry her lips away from his. Her voice was heavy with lust and orgasmic bliss. Hope kept thrusting, and for a moment, she thought he would ignore her request, which would’ve been fine. However, just as he was about to lose it, he yanked it out, slapped his cock on her pubic mound and grabbed her legs. He pushed her thighs together, sandwiching his cock in between them and began thrusting again. Lightning watched his cock eagerly working its way towards release and listened to his balls slapping against her pussy. Every impact caused a comfortable tingling to coarse through her.

Then it happened. “Light! I’m cumming! I’m cu- Oooooh!”, Hope groaned as he released his load. Lightning gasped when the first rope of thick syrup hit her in the forehead. Hope kept thrusting, and more spunk kept coming out. Some more landed on her face, while most of it landed on her breasts and her belly. Even when Hope had stopped thrusting and tried to catch his breath, more and more of the sticky liquid kept pouring out of him.

When he had finally finished, and leg go of Lightning’s legs, he had made a complete mess of her. She was covered in his warm seed from head to toe. She savored the smell and marveled at the sheer volume of his ejaculation. He had never given her so much in one go before.

“Wow, Hope. Don’t you ever touch yourself?”, Lightning asked, scooping up cum and tasting it lasciviously. “I try, b-but whenever I do I j-just think of you and how much better it feels with you and that kind of kills the mood”, he said bashfully. Lightning looked at him incredulously. “Are you telling me that you haven’t jerked off at all since we last saw each other?”.

“Well, I tried...”, he mumbled. “Sorry about the mess”. Lightning’s heart skipped a beat. No matter how much he had matured, he was still absolutely adorable sometimes. She rose, hugged him tightly and gave him a deep kiss. She didn’t even care that they were both covered in his sperm afterwards.

When they parted lips, she looked deep into Hope’s eyes. “I’ll make sure to relieve you thoroughly to make up for the last couple months”, she said. Hope smiled and blushed a little. She raised an eyebrow. “C-can we do it one more time then?”, he asked. Lightning had noticed his still erect cock during their hug. “Of course! As much as you want”, she said with a bright smile.

“Can you get on all fours then? I didn’t get a chance to admire your backside yet”, he said and gave Lightning’s butt a squeeze. His forwardness made her grin. She turned around and bent over for him, swaying her hips invitingly. Hope’s cock slipped inside easily now, but it was still too much for Lightning to keep her voice down. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to muffle herself while Hope went to town.

The creaking of the bed, the slapping of their hips and Lightning’s muffled moans made for an erotic backdrop. The new angle meant new sensations for both of them. Lightning thrust her hips back into him just as much as he tried to dig as deeply into her as he could. His nuts kept slapping against her clit while his hands kneaded her rear and massaged her lower back.

Lightning was seeing stars by the time she felt Hope twitch again. She didn’t want to tell him where to release this time. She simply surrendered herself to his lust, and tried to hold her own climax until her lover was ready.

As expected, Hope came with one final thrust. Hot jets of cum splashed inside her, triggering her own orgasm. She squealed into the pillow while Hope filled her up. Her quaking pussy effectively massaged him, coaxing some more semen out of him.

When both of them had finished, Hope slowly collapsed on top of Lightning, with his cock still inside her. Both of them were breathing hard and giggling in the afterglow of another long overdue orgasm. “Feeling a little better?”, she asked, gently scratching Hope’s hair. He kissed her temple. “Much. How about you?”, he asked breathlessly. “Oh, you have no idea”, Lighting said in a husky voice and smooched his cheek.

“So, how about a short break before round three?”, Hope asked. Lightning hadn’t missed that his cock was still hard inside her. “Okay”, she chuckled. “Mind fetching us something to drink. I’m feeling a little parched”. Good boy that he was, Hope got up immediately and excused himself, giving Lightning time to heave a heavy sigh. She had a long night ahead of her, and she was eager to continue.

* * * * *

“Ah! Light?”, Hope asked dozily. He lifted the blanket and found the rose haired beauty staring right at him, with his cock in her mouth. Lightning gave him a strong suck before letting it pop out from between her lips. “Good morning”, she said and resumed. Hope tried to get his bearings. The sun was already high up in the sky, bathing the room in its warm light. The lamp was still on; it seemed like they passed out somewhere along the way during their romp.

“Light, you don’t have to-”, Hope said but got cut off. “I know, but I want to, Hope. Now sit back, relax, and let me treat us both to some fun, unless you want me to stop”, Lightning said. Hope did as she asked. He sighed in relief as his girlfriend pleasured him and petted her soft hair appreciatively. He had definitely missed starting days off like this.

* * * * *

After taking a much needed shower, Lightning walked into the kitchen. Both of them were starving. On the table she found some money and a note that read:

_Here’s some money in case you two lovebirds need some supplies._

Hope came in as she read the note and noticed her blushing. “What’s that?”. Lightning handed him the note. “It seems like I didn’t keep my voice down enough last night”, she said, flustered.

Now it was Hope’s turn to blush. “Well, it could’ve been worse. Dad could’ve walked in and told us to quit”, he jested. “I wonder what he means by supplies though. We’ve got enough food and drink...”.

Lightning gave him a funny look. “My bet would be on condoms, Hope”, she said. “Oh”, he said when it dawned on him. “But, you’re-”. “Yes, I’m on the pill, but I can think of some other things that might be fun”, she said airily.

“Anyway, what do you have planed for us? I could understand if a horny teenager wanted to spent all week in his bedroom, but that doesn’t seem like you”, Lightning said, grinning. Hope chuckled at the suggestion. “Sounds fun, but I was thinking about having breakfast first. How about we go for a stroll afterwards? I’d like to exercise something other than my hips after last night”.

“A tour of the town sounds good. Maybe we’ll find a store that carries supplies”, Lightning said with a wink. She walked up to Hope and gave him a kiss on the head. She had to get some of those in before he actually got taller than her. “I’ll set the table. I take it you can whip up breakfast for us?”, she asked. “You ask as if you were a better cook than me”, Hope said. They kept teasing each other while they prepared breakfast at noon.


	3. Chapter 3

Lightning’s visit was much too short. A week had sounded tantalizingly long at first, but by day three both of them already regretted not planning a longer stay. It was akin to giving a person dying of thirst mere droplets of water. The visit had only served to make the time apart afterwards feel agonizingly long.

However, it wasn’t all bad. Four months had passed and it was finally time for Hope’s visit to New Bodhum. Lightning lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling as she waited for him to finally arrive. Memories of the previous visit came to mind; about how Hope seemed to really get along with his dad and about days spent out and about in the vicinity of the city.

It had been nice to escape the dust and noise of the city. The area around Palumpolum was idyllic, consisting of rolling hills and little patches of forests here and there. Hope had shown her to a clear river and a spot that was ideal for skinny dipping.

Lightning couldn’t help but grin. Sex outside like that had really taken her back to their journey. One time they had gone down to the river to clean up and stumbled upon Fang and Vanille. She had grabbed him by the hand and walked up without concern. Vanille’s surprised shriek was still clear in her memory, but after they had exchanged a few words, Fang and Vanille continued and Lightning and Hope washed themselves.

Somehow Lightning yearned for those days. Simple days when shame wasn’t an issue, when her and Hope’s relationship was nothing out of the ordinary; days when no one mistook her for his aunt.

Lightning groaned. Why did she have to remember that bratty classmate of his now? Part of the reason they had spent a lot of time outside of the city was that there was no one else out there. In the streets people recognized Hope, whether they were his teachers, classmates or other random acquaintances. Whenever they got caught together, Hope had introduced Lightning as his girlfriend, which was usually met with disbelief or ridicule. She had know things would be like that if she was around, but at least Hope hadn’t let it get to him.

She had almost fallen asleep when she heard a commotion outside. She leaped off of her bed.  
“What happened to you?”, she heard Hope say.  
“Snow”, Serah replied, and Snow laughed heartily.  
“I expected that Lightning would’ve filled you in”, he said.  
“I thought it would make for a good surprise”, Lightning chimed in as she stepped outside. There stood her long awaited guest, surrounded by Snow and Serah. Her sister’s belly wasn’t huge yet, but the baby bump definitely showed. Serah and Snow had gotten quite busy themselves while she had been gone.

“You thought right”, Hope said and approached her with a broad smile. Lightning’s lips curled up. She was happy to see him again. She met him halfway, threw her arms about his shoulders and they shared a long kiss. She felt his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer. He was probably too shy to grab her ass right out the gate with Serah and Snow around.

“Get a room you two, jeez”, Snow said.  
“Don’t be a buzzkill. You’d probably throw me over your shoulder and carry me straight to bed if we were separated for as long as they have been”, Serah chided.  
“And don’t even get me started on your efforts to take over as many of Serah’s chores as possible. You’re acting as if she lost an arm and a leg”, Lightning added. Snow glowered at her while the others laughed at the future father.

“Whatever”, Snow said and picked up Hope’s luggage. “But, man, you’ve really grown, Hope. Another year or two and Lightning will have to stand up on her tippytoes to slobber all over your face”  
“Excuse me!?”, Lightning cried, outraged. She stalked after him to give him a piece of her mind, but Snow just kept laughing. Serah and Hope were left in front of the house.  
“It’s good to have you back”, she told him sincerely.  
“It’s good to be back, and congrats, Serah”

* * * * *

Hours went by as they ate and exchanged stories. Lightning had told Hope much in her letters, but Serah and Snow felt that some elaboration was in order. Hope listened gladly. All he really had to talk about were his studies, which were going quite well, but it didn’t make for interesting conversation. Meanwhile, the soon-to-be parents had a plethora of stories about NORA and their goofy misadventures. For instance, one time a wild chocobo wandered into town and Yuj tried to tame it. His efforts quickly escalated into a rodeo ride, ending with him getting thrown into the sea and the chocobo running off.

They laughed, they filled their bellies, but eventually they got tired. The sun had set somewhere along the line and Snow and Serah bade the other two a good night. Lightning and Hope noticed the way the future parents smirked when they said it. All of them knew that there wouldn’t be much sleep for Hope and Lightning.

* * * * *

They went into Lightnings room and took it slow. It began with kisses and caresses. Clothes started coming off as they made their way to her bed. Before long they were naked and pleasuring each other with their mouths.

Hope had a firm grip on Lightning’s tight butt while he got a good taste of her. He had missed doing this for her and savored the taste, smell and feel of her pussy. He moaned and sighed, both because of the pleasure he derived from eating Lightning out and from the pleasure she bestowed upon him.

Lightning was doing much the same as her lover. She familiarized herself with the feel and taste of his cock again, let the tip brush against the back of her throat while her hands were busy stroking his long shaft and fondling his balls.

When Lightning moaned, Hope felt pleasurable vibrations on his cock. When Hope sighed, his breath tickled Lightning, giving her goosebumps.

“Mhm!”, Lightning moaned when she felt her climax approaching. Hope was rubbing her clit while his tongue dug deep into her sweltering pussy. She sucked him harder and harder as the pressure built.

Hope felt how she twitched when she came. He continued to tease her while she made inarticulate sounds with his cock still deep in her mouth. He eagerly lapped up her honey and kissed her hard clit.

Meanwhile, Lightning recovered far enough to focus on sucking him off again. Her hands, her tongue and her head all started moving faster; eagerly, desperately. She kept whimpering in pleasure as Hope began to twitch. She felt him pulsing in her hand and on her lips.

“Light, I’m… oh!”, he groaned. Lightning squealed a little when the first shot of warm semen filled her mouth. She sucked as hard as she could and fondled Hope’s balls lovingly in hopes of more.

He continued to fill Lightning’s mouth with savory cum. She moaned in delight. Hope had been backed up again. His cum was thick and plentiful. While Lightning enjoyed the treat, savoring the taste and texture of Hope’s milk, he buried his face between her legs, licking her wildly and mindlessly rubbing his face into her crotch. The orgasm had been long awaited and he was writhing in pleasure.

“Mmmh, yum. You needed that, huh?”, Lightning chuckled and kept licking Hope’s cock.  
“Mhm”, Hope sighed contently even though his dick was still hard. Lightning crawled forward. Her breasts brushed against his dick, and she stopped when their hips were on the same level.  
“Come on, guide me. I want to feel you”, she said. Hope took a moment to appreciate the view of Lightning’s glistening pussy. Then he lifted his cock with one hand and pulled Lightning towards it with the other. His glans rubbed against her labia and was quickly engulfed by her warm, slippery folds.

With his tip snugly situated inside her, Lightning slowly slid down the rest of his member. Both of them moaned as inch after inch disappeared inside her. When she had taken it all and her soft butt rested on Hope’s abdomen, Lightning gyrated her hips with relish. Hope watched the smooth, snake-like motions of her back and rubbed her cute butt.

Lightning’s breathing became harder and she started to whimper. Hope felt her vagina flexing around him.  
“Fuck, I can’t take it anymore. Are you ready, Hope?”, Lightning asked breathlessly. He pulled his hands away and got comfortable.  
“Let the show begin!”, he said cheekily. Lightning grinned.  
“You want a show? I’ll give you a show”, she boasted and began riding.

After a few slow strokes, Lightning picked up speed quickly. Both of them were all gasps and moans in a matter of seconds. Lightning felt tight and hot, and she had worked up enough arousal to easily slide along Hope’s dick. He loved the feeling, loved the fantastic view he had of her pussy swallowing him, and loved the sweet noises she made.

She couldn’t keep her voice down. Feeling how he stretched her pussy, how he poked and rubbed against just the right spots deep inside her was something she had sorely missed. She felt like she was burning up and her hips kept going faster all by themselves. The knowledge that he was staring at her, that he could see everything turned her on even more.

It didn’t take long for Hope to lose his composure. He groped Lightning’s butt again and started thrusting. The stimulation became stronger for both of them. Their coupling produced wet noises, and Hope’s low moans along with Lightning’s whimpering filled the air.

She moaned loudly every time his hands squeezed her rear and pulled the cheeks apart, stealing glances at her backdoor. It was embarrassing, but she was too turned on to say anything, let alone stop riding him.

It became too much for Lightning to bear. She slammed down one final time and let out a passionate scream. She threw her head back and her hands grasped her hair, desperate for something to hold on to as the second orgasm of the night rocked her body. Hope just lay there and watched her tremble and listened to her moans. His hands left her butt and rubbed her back instead, tracing her spine. It made Lightning shiver in the midst of orgasmic bliss.

Once the climax subsided, she sat on top of Hope, motionlessly. Only her heavy breathing could be heard.  
“I was afraid you might crush me there for a second. You really needed that, huh?”, Hope asked. Lightning looked over her shoulder and blew a loose strand of hair from her flushed face.  
“Ya think?”, she chuckled, but she cut herself off with a yelp when Hope reached for her shoulders and pulled her down onto his chest.  
“I still need to finish though”, he murmured into her ear. Then he lifted both of her legs and pulled them up, leaving her completely at his mercy.

“Just wait a mi- ah! Ah!”, Lightning said when his hips started moving again. She was still sensitive from her climax, and the intensity of his thrusts was unbearable. She was reduced to passionate whining while Hope whispered into her ears.  
“Just a little more, Light. Almost there. You feel so good...”

He wasn’t lying. His twitching felt intense in her overly sensitive state, and she felt another orgasm coming. Hope kept going faster and harder. His nuts were audibly slapping against Lightning, and their mixed juices were splattering all over the place.

He jammed his cock as deep inside her as possible when he came. He kissed and licked Lightning’s neck as torrents of hot cum shot forth. The hot feeling reaching her deepest insides brought Lightning over the edge again. She squirmed on top of Hope, clawing at the sheets, her pussy quaking. He just kept filling her with more semen.

When both of them had calmed down, Lightning lumberingly turned around to face Hope. His cock slipped out of her, and some of his cum started to leak onto the sheets. They looked deep into each other’s eyes before sharing a deep, long kiss.

* * * * *

Later, Hope was spooning Lightning. The had been going at it for hours, but it had done nothing to wear them out. His cock was still hard, and Lightning gently guided him back into her wanting pussy.

They were in no hurry after having worked through a few hard initial climaxes. Hope’s thrusts were slow and deep. His hand alternated between fondling Lightning’s breasts and tracing the curve of her hips, while his mouth was busy kissing his lover.

Lightning relaxed and savored the intimacy. She enjoyed his affections and showered his face with caresses and kisses in return.

“Have you ever thought about it?”, Hope asked between kisses.  
“Thought about what”, Lightning whispered into his ear.  
“Having kids”. Lightning’s eyes widened for a second and her vagina squeezed involuntarily.  
“I-I mean… you’re asking because of Serah, right?”, she asked. She was stalling to collect her thoughts. Bringing up that topic in the middle of sex had left her a little flustered.  
“I was just wondering”, he murmured. His breath tickled Lightning’s neck.  
“Well, when the time is right I suppose I would like to have kids”, she admitted, and bit her lower lip. Talking about that was getting to her. She had never thought about it before, but having Hope’s kids was an incredibly exciting prospect.  
“I hope that time comes soon”, Hope said. Lighting looked at him with a surprised expression, but his look was unwaveringly earnest.  
“Hope...”, she mouthed before he sealed her lips again with his own. He began thrusting harder, which Lightning appreciated. She was burning up. She need to feel him more, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she regretted taking the pill.

* * * * *

Two weeks went by in a flash. They hadn’t talked about kids anymore after the first night, but the idea had stuck with Lightning. Thinking about it made her heart throb. Somehow, with this new idea in her head, getting separated again felt even more painful than usual.

They waited for Sazh to arrive along with Snow and Serah. When they saw the familiar plane land, they said their goodbyes, Lightning and Hope shared one last kiss, and he started walking away. However, he turned around and came back.

“I almost forgot”, he said and rummaged through his belongings. He pulled out a camera.  
“Kind of silly that we never took a picture together. Let’s rectify that”, he said and handed Serah the camera. They wrapped their arms around each other’s shoulders, smiled and let Serah snap a couple pictures. Lightning spontaneously placed a kiss on his cheek in hopes of it making for a cute photo.

The shoot didn’t even last a minute. Hope put the camera back and got ready to leave for real.  
“I’ll send you some pictures along with my next letter”  
“Please do, and take care”, Lightning said.  
“You, too; and you guys take care as well. Next time I’m around your child will probably be born already, so, good luck!”, he said and started walking.

* * * * *

Hope’s letter didn’t take long to arrive. Enclosed was the picture of her kissing him. Lightning sighed as she looked at it. She was missing him already.

Later that day she caught a glimpse of the backside of the photo. Written on it was _I love you, Light_ in Hope’s handwriting. Reading it felt bittersweet. She decided that she would greet him with I love you, too next time she saw him.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the many challenges the former population of Cocoon had to face were the seasons. In the floating shell the fal’Cie had kept the weather and temperature pleasant all year round. Pulse was not so considerate.

On a cold autumn day, Lightning sat astride a chocobo, the same one that had flung Yuj into the ocean. After months of effort he had tamed the beast and named it Rowdy.

Lightning had borrowed the steed to pursue a monster with a hefty bounty on its head. It had suddenly started attacking villages and travelers in the vicinity of New Bodhum.

Lightning set out as soon as a new report reached her ears. Within an hour she had reached the site of the latest attack and followed the beast’s trail ever since. That was three days ago.

She looked across the seemingly endless expanse of grassland and sighed.  
 _How can something that leaves behind footprints large enough for me to stand in hide so well?_ , she thought, dejectedly. She reached into her coat and pulled out the photo of Hope and herself. She had been carrying it constantly since he left nine months prior. It was wrinkled, worn, and the writing on the back was fading.

Lightning heaved a heavy sigh and put it away again. She hadn’t heard from Hope in four months. He had never answered her latest letter. She was worried that something might’ve happened to him, as unlikely as it was. However, even though it was a silly, immature notion, the thought that he might have simply chosen to ignore her frightened her.

She shook her head to free herself from these thoughts. She had to trust him. Surely he had a good reason not to reply. Surely he would appreciate that she was out and about hunting monsters for their sake…

A gentle nudge with her heel got Rowdy walking again. The sky was covered in clouds as gray as steel and a chilly wind blew across the steppe, making Lightning uncomfortably aware of every hole in her clothes. She turned up her collar and cussed under her breath.

Rowdy made good headway, better headway than Lightning could’ve ever made on her own. The past few days had been rainy, and while the rain had ceased, the surrounding area was a nightmare of mud and little ponds. Lightning would’ve gotten stuck every other step, but the chocobo didn’t seem to mind at all.

On the bright side, the muddy ground resulted in very ease tracks to follow. The bird carried her across the plains dutifully for hours at a time. Lightning didn’t need to worry about feeding Rowdy either. The bird knew where he could find food, and whenever he felt hungry he simply stopped and gorged himself on whatever he found.

They traveled until late afternoon. Since the clouds obstructed view of the sun, Lightning gauged time primarily by how sore her butt was. She was just about ready to call it quits for the day when Rowdy scaled a small hill. Beyond she saw what she had been looking for.

Laying in the mud and chewing on an unrecognizable carcass was an extraordinarily large behemoth. It’s skin was as gray as the sky above, and its claws and maw were covered in gore.

Lightning dismounted and petted her pocket. Yuj had trained Rowdy to come at the sound of a whistle. She felt it inside. Satisfied, she turned the bird around and gave it a slap. Rowdy darted off in the direction they had come from. Once she lost sight of the bird, she pulled her gunblade and cast some protective magic.

Her attempt to sneak up on the beast failed. Mud squelched under her feet, drawing the attention of the creature. It rose to its feet and rushed at her immediately.

Lightning backed up, flinging orbs of fire at it. They exploded upon contact but dealt negligible damage. However, the behemoth started to swerve. Lightning leaped to the side, letting the monster run past her. She was glad to find that the fiery explosions had accomplished something else. It had dried the surrounding mud. Cracks were running through it and it smelled pretty bad, but it was solid footing.

“Hey, over here you oversized steak!”, she taunted. The monster roared and dashed at her again. Mud sprayed in its wake. Lightning waited until the very last second to jump upwards. She landed on the back of the beast and slashed at it. It roared and tried to shake her off violently. She clawed at a tuft of wiry fur and kept stabbing it, producing a large gash.

Tired of the pest on its back, the behemoth rose on its hind legs and let itself drop backwards. Lightning barely managed to jump off before getting crushed by the things enormous weight.

The mud cushioned her fall and covered her from head to toe. Before she managed to bring her feet underneath herself again, the behemoth was upon her. A clawed paw, almost as large as she was came slamming down. Lightning barely stepped out of the way. The impact flung mud everywhere, some of which hit Lightning square in the face. Startled and unable to see, she was unable to evade the next swipe.

The force of it flung her into the air, and while her magic protected her from the worst of it, her coat was torn to pieces. She hit the ground about fifteen meters away, hard. She cussed as she pushed herself off the ground and was surprised to find it solid instead of soft and muddy. She had landed on rock, and as she inspected her surroundings, she noticed an incline, leading to a cliff.

She dashed towards the precipice, the beast hot on her heels. Her plan was to trick it into running off of the edge, but she hadn’t expected the damn thing to leap at her. She rolled to the side and was on her feet to witness the behemoth making impact. The rock beneath their feet was too brittle to endure the shock. Lightning heard a loud snapping noise before she and the monster were carried down the ravine by a piece of broken cliff.

Lightning jumped off of the piece of cliff and landed on her feet. Meanwhile, the rock crashed into the ground and shattered. A cloud of dust erupted from it and tiny pieces of rock came down like a short drizzle. Lightning pulled her tattered coat over her head to shield herself while keeping an eye on the cloud.

“What was that?”, someone shouted. Lightning perked up.  
“No idea. Shit, do you think the equipment’s still in one piece?”, another voice answered. Lightning reluctantly tore her eyes away from the potential danger and scanned her surroundings. There were people, lots of them! But not only that. There were shelters, scaffolds and vehicles, too!

Lightning produced a gust of wind to get a visual on her target. She blew the dust away just in time to see the damn thing rising from beneath the rubble.  
“Take cover, it’s not dead yet!”, she shouted. The people around her looked confused and tried to catch a glimpse of whatever had fallen down rather than listening to her.

“Light?”  
Lightning froze. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hope. He wore the same attire as the other people. He came closer, looking surprised.  
“What are you doing here? Where did yo-”, he said before a roar tore though the air. The behemoth pushed the last chunk of rock off of its back and slowly approached. Hope saw it and grew tense.  
“Everyone, get out of here!”, he shouted, and people listened.  
“I don’t have my weapon with me, sorry. Attack him head-on, I’ll provide support”, he said. Satisfied with the plan, Lightning made her move.

She feigned an assault, coaxing the beast into swiping at her. She nimbly dodged and saw spikes of ice erupting from the ground, catching the monsters paw, immobilizing it. She flung more orbs of fire, larger ones this time. The monster raised its free front leg to shield its head. The fireballs burst ineffectually against its bulky appendage. However, Lightning had expected as much. She closed the distance in a flash. Hope had realized what she was doing and hastened her. Just as the behemoth lowered its arm again, Lightning came flying towards it at high speed.

She slammed into the beasts shoulder, jamming her sword into its neck. It cried out in pain as she pulled herself up onto its back again. Once she was on top, Hope began bombarding the monster with lightning bolts to keep it in check while Lightning hacked away at its neck.

The violent onslaught was too much to take. Bleeding heavily, the behemoth shuddered beneath Lightning’s feet and collapsed on the spot. She stabbed it one last time to make sure it was really dead before jumping off. She wiped sweat off of her brow just as Hope approached her. He smiled at her warmly.  
“Are you alright?”, he asked. Lightning was happy to see him, but his nonchalant manner irked her. She turned away.  
“Sure”, she mumbled.

This gave Hope pause, but he didn’t get a chance to say anymore.  
“What the heck was that?”, a voice Lightning hadn’t heard in a while asked. It was Alyssa, Hope’s classmate. She was also dressed in uniform and eyed her suspiciously.  
“Wait. Isn’t that your aunt?”, she asked.  
“Girlfriend, Alyssa”, Hope corrected her, but she laughed in response.

Meanwhile, others were approaching the slain monster and looked at Lightning in awe. They had probably never seen magic at work before.  
“That was incredible, boss!”, one man said and nudged Hope. Others followed suit and paid their respects.  
“Do you know her?”, another one asked, pointing at Lightning.

“Hope claims she’s his girlfriend. Can you believe it?”, Alyssa snickered. The others looked back and forth between Lightning and Hope, surprised.  
“Yeah right”, someone said and joined Alyssa’s laughter.  
“I’ll believe it. We laughed when he was appointed as our primary defender against local wildlife and see what he did to that thing”, another person declared. Then he leaned in and added “Nice catch” with a wink.

“Alright, enough!”, Hope shouted and the crowd quieted down.  
“Everybody, determine the extend of the damage to the equipment and get started on the repairs”, he ordered, and people began to move.  
“Boss, what about the monster?”, someone shouted. Hope looked quizzically at Lightning. She walked over to the behemoth and cut off one of its horns.  
“That’s all I need. Eat it for all I care”, she said. The worker licked his lips.  
“I hear behemoth steak is a delicacy”, he said, grinning.

“So, how come you’re here?”, Hope asked happily, pulling Lightning aside. She glowered at him. Hope raised an eyebrow, confused.  
“You seem to be in good spirits”, she remarked coldly. Hope stopped short and gave her a funny look.  
“Well, yes. Of course. Is something the matter? Did the behemoth injure you? Why are you so upset?”, he asked. Lightning was about to raise her voice but restrained herself. Instead she leaned in and stared straight into his eyes.  
“I haven’t heard from you in months and here you are, a stone’s throw away from New Bodhum! What is this?”, she asked. Her voice was quiet but clearly angry.

Hope was taken aback, but regained his composure quickly.  
“What are you talking about? I told you that I wouldn’t be able to write for a while. I’ve been selected to lead this research team”, he explained. Lightning eyed him dubiously.  
“I haven’t heard of that”. Hope shook his head in disbelief.  
“Did they lose the letter maybe?”, he wondered aloud. Lightning shrugged.

“Well, in any case, I’m happy to see you. How come you’re so far from home?”, he asked, smiling again.  
“I was hunting that”, Lightning said, nodding towards the dead behemoth. Several men were cutting chunks of meat off of it.  
“I got that, but why? I didn’t know you went out of your way for bounties”, he said, and he was right. Lightning didn’t used to go after monsters, if it meant several days of travel. Things had changed though…

“It doesn’t matter. I should get going. Sorry about the broken equipment”, she said and reached for the whistle to call Rowdy. Hope grabbed her arm and she looked at him. He seemed distressed.  
“It’s almost nightfall. At least spend the night, you won’t make it far today anyway”, he pleaded. Lightning felt uncomfortable with so many people around, not to mention that she was still upset. However, she could hardly say no when Hope asked so desperately. She nodded her agreement, and was rewarded with a bright smile from her lover.

The gloom deepened quickly, but Hope’s expedition had all the supplies they needed. Electrical lights illuminated the darkness, and they even had a grill ready to roast the behemoth meat on.

No one seemed particularly mad about the wrecked equipment, but everyone praised Lightning and Hope for securing a delicious meal. Lightning stayed quiet for most of the evening, answering most questions monosyllabiclly. Hope was faced with a plethora of questions himself, which he answered as best he could, but he didn’t make it a point to insist on the nature of their relationship. He got the impression that it would only serve to upset Lightning.

After dinner, Hope gave clear instructions that no one was to bother him in his private quarters. Then he grabbed Lightning and dragged her along under protest.

As expedition leader, Hope had a private room, or rather, a container. The large metal box wasn’t particularly luxurious, housing a plain bunk, desk and folding chair. The true luxury was the private shower. It didn’t have warm water, it wasn’t even separated from the rest of the room in any way, but he had it all to himself.

He pushed Lightning over the threshold, slammed the door shut and locked it.  
“What’s the big idea, Hope?”, Lightning asked, agitated. Hope looked at her glumly.  
“Why are you so angry? I want to be happy about this lucky coincidence, but you keep showing me the cold shoulder. Did I do something wrong, Light?”, he asked sincerely. Lightning swallowed a lump in her throat.

Him approaching her so casually after not responding for so long had angered her, but if he told the truth and his letter was merely lost, she could hardly blame him. She wanted to believe him, wanted her anger to be unwarranted. However, she had missed him so much that the aching just wouldn’t stop. Her feelings were hurt, probably over nothing, and she couldn’t make it stop.

She fidgeted around, but didn’t say anything. Hope approached her and tried to establish eye contact, but Lightning avoided him. Fed up, he tried a new approach. He pushed her into the nearest wall, which earned her undivided attention. She looked at him wide-eyed, surprised by the rough treatment.

“Light, talk to me. Please...”, he said softly. She wanted to, but she didn’t know what to say. Her feelings seemed dumb, and she didn’t want to divulge them. Furthermore, him being so close excited her. Blood rushed to her head, making her blush and almost deafening her with the sound of her own heartbeat. She felt hot.

Dissatisfied with her silence, Hope made the next move. He kissed her, carefully at first, but when Lightning reciprocated, he deepened the kiss.  
 _Yes!_ , Lightning thought. Hope’s tongue wrestled hers into submission and she embraced him tightly.

Even though her mouth hadn’t served her well in making her feelings clear to him, she could always express herself through physicality. She welcomed his advances and held him tightly because she didn’t want it to stop. She wanted him, loved him, and wanted to keep him close. It was what she had always wanted, and she knew he wanted it, too.

One of Hope’s hands slipped into her pants and Lightning moaned into his mouth. He went straight for her clit. Lightning shuddered and pushed her thighs together, squeezing his hand, but he didn’t stop. He rubbed the tender bud ceaselessly until his fingers were wet. All the while Lightning hugged him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

She yelped when his fingers slipped inside her. She could barely keep her voice down as he fingered her. The way he touched only her weak spot simply wasn’t fair.  
“Hope, wait! Ah! I-I’m dirty. I’m covered in mud”, she whimpered in an attempt to make him stop.  
“I don’t care”, he murmured in response and caressed her hair where it was caked with mud. The dirt crumbled under his fingers and dropped onto her equally muddy shoulder.

“Please. You know how I get. Everyone will hear us. Mmmh!”, she pleaded. She was grinding her hips into his fingers at that point. She couldn’t control herself anymore.  
“Good”, Hope responded dryly and kissed her neck. Lightning was trembling. She clasped a hand over her mouth. Muffled moans and yelps echoed off the metal walls of the container. Hope didn’t let up, continuously teasing her drenched pussy while she clung to him for support. She had gone without masturbating for a long time, and the release was oh so very sweet.

When she had calmed down, she steadied herself against him. He pulled his hand out of her pants and sucked her honey off of his fingers while looking straight into her eyes. She could see the hunger in his look, and it excited her.

Hope unbuttoned her shredded coat. It dropped to the floor, shaking loose lots of dried mud. Her turtleneck followed shortly. He pulled it over her head, revealing a simple sports bra. Her erect nipples were plainly visible and Hope spent some time teasing them before pulling the bra off, too.

“What did you mean by _good?_ ”, Lightning asked softly while Hope sucked one of her nipples. The other one was getting pinched gently.  
“I don’t mind them hearing us. I want them to know that you are mine”, he murmured and nibbled her nipple as if to emphasize his point. Lightning moaned and caressed his hair lovingly.

Hope led Lightning over to his bunk. She took a seat and he pulled off her boots. Then he started pulling down her pants. However, when he tried to pull her panties down, Lightning stopped him. He looked at her curiously.  
“I didn’t expect to see you, so I...”, she mumbled, blushing. Hope couldn’t suppress a chuckle.  
“You didn’t shave? I noticed when I had my hand in your pants. Don’t worry about it”, he said and yanked her undergarments off. He proceeded to gently push Lightning’s legs apart. Her labia were still glistening, and just above her tender slit was a patch of fluffy pink hair.  
“Beautiful”, he whispered and smiled.

“Hope, should we really be doing this right now?”, she asked, feeling hot. Hope was taking his clothes off, but paused when he was topless.  
“You don’t want to?”  
“No, I just… won’t it make you look bad if someone catches wind of this?”, she asked, avoiding his gaze. Hope’s expression grew sour.  
“Light, I keep telling you, I don’t care about that. I want people to know. I’m not ashamed!”, he shouted, louder than he had intended. The way Lightning tried to keep their relationship secret frustrated him. He sighed and sat down next to her.  
“Is this so embarrassing to you? Us, I mean?”, he asked softly.

“No! I… I...”, Lightning stammered. She sat there quietly for a long moment, until she suddenly struck the wall. The loud bang startled Hope.  
 _Fuck it_ , Lightning thought.  
“I was… angry and… scared when I hadn’t heard from you for so long. I was mad at you for ignoring me”, she said. Hope wanted to deflect the accusation, but she motioned for him to stay quiet.  
“I was afraid that something might’ve happened to you or… that you might’ve gotten sick and tired of constantly getting pushed away”, she admitted meekly.

They sat in silence. However long it might’ve been, it felt like an agonizing eternity to Lightning. She pulled up and hugged her knees. Surprisingly, Hope pulled her in for a hug.

“Light, I love you. Though I will admit, your refusal to stay with me hurts a lot more than any mockery or whatever your worried about ever could”. She groaned into his chest.  
“I know! I know, that’s why I was hunting the behemoth in the first place”, she said. Hope held her at arms length and looked at her skeptically.  
“I’ve been going out of my way for bounty mission lately to save up money. I want to move to Palumpolum and… be with you. I don’t want us to be ap- Ah!”, she yelped.

While she explained her plans, Hope’s expression changed into the biggest, happiest smile, though Lightning stared off to the side and missed it. When his excitement over the excellent news became overwhelming, he jumped her. Unwilling to fight him off, Lightning surrendered herself to an onslaught of kisses, beginning at her mouth and progressively moving further down. He stopped just short of her pussy. Hope shot her a lewd smile and quickly took his pants off.

Lightning smiled to herself. She couldn’t blame him for getting impatient. It had been way too long and he had already warmed her up nicely. She made herself comfortable and spread her labia, inviting him inside.

They took it slow despite their excitement. The first thrusts were slow and deliberate. Hope picked up the pace once they had found a good angle. Soon, Lightning moved her hips in unison with his, making him scrape just the right spot. She sighed and moaned softly at first, but Hope’s thrusting drove her crazy. She wanted to cover her mouth again, but Hope wouldn’t let her. He grabbed her wrists and looked down at her, smiling warmly.  
“Let them hear”, he said. Lightning tensed up for a moment, but her voice wanted to come out, with or without her consent.

She started moaning and groaning through gritted teeth, but time and Hope’s encouragement helped her to relax. Hope liked hearing her pleasured noises and kept asking for more. Before long, Lightning had forgotten all about the people outside. She was letting her voice out freely, and Hope didn’t need to restrain her hands anymore. When he released them, Lightning wrapped her arms around him instantly and pulled him closer.  
“It feels so good, Hope. Do me harder”, she murmured into his ear. She felt him throb in response and he did as she asked, giving her more reason to moan for him.

Lightning’s orgasm came seemingly out of nowhere. One moment she was caressing Hope’s body, kissing his neck, and the next she started writhing, clawing at his back. Heat was showering her body. Lightning arched her back, pressing her breasts into Hope’s chest, and threw her head back. She cried his name, which quickly devolved into a long groan of delight as all the tension in her body seemed to dissipate all at once. After a tense moment, she fell back onto the bunk and breathed deeply, smiling serenely. Hope had slowed down a little to let her recover. He spent the down time watching her breasts rise and fall.

After she had caught her breath, Hope continued eagerly. Her hot pussy was completely drenched after her climax, allowing for effortless, deep thrusts.  
“Can you feel it? You’re hitting me all the way inside”, Lightning sighed happily. Hope only managed to nod between moans. He kissed her deeply and tried to push as deep inside as he could. He thrusts turned shallow and fast, hammering her cervix. She squealed into his mouth, not only because it felt great, but because he had started to twitch. Soon he would fill her womb with his warm, lovely…

Lightning snapped out of her reverie at that moment and begged Hope to stop. He did, but the boy on the verge of orgasm only manged to moan in confusion.  
“I- I forgot. I’m not taking the pill right now”, Lightning panted. They looked at each other for a long moment. Then Hope slowly shoved his dick as far inside her as he could.  
“Good”, he said. Lightning stared at him, bug-eyed.  
“If you’re going to move to Palumpolum, we could start out as a couple, or as a-”  
“Don’t! Don’t talk like that, please”, she begged desperately.  
“Why?”, he asked innocently.  
 _Because if you don’t, I’ll make you fill me up all night, you stupid, lovable moron!_ , she thought  
“Come on, Light. Let’s make a baby”

Hearing that broke any sense of responsibility or restrained inside her. With a spin and a jerk, their positions were reversed. Lightning pulled Hope up and kissed him aggressively while gyrating her hips lewdly. She made her pussy squeeze and relax to the best of her ability, desperate to milk her lover.

Hope was overwhelmed by the sudden, new stimulation. He gasped and whimpered, confused and surprised in equal measure. When Lightning broke off the kiss, a string of saliva connected their lips. She stared at him. Her face was beet-red and Hope could see desire burning in her eyes.  
“You wanna make a baby? Huh? Then put your money where your mouth is and knock. me. Up!”, she shouted, emphasizing the last words by slamming her hips down on his cock. Then she shoved her tongue into his mouth again.

Now it was Hope’s turn to lose it. He grabbed her butt firmly and hammered his dick into her as hard as he could. Whatever Lightning screamed into his mouth sounded happy. Both of them began to groan, and within a minute, Hope rammed his cock into Lightning for the last time.

Months worth of cum were pumped straight into her womb, which gobbled it all up eagerly. Both of them trembled in each other’s arms, shaken to the core by the intensity of their climaxes. 

They collapsed onto the bunk with Lightning on top. She smiled at him lecherously and started rocking her hips again. Hope gasped meekly, feeling sensitive immediately after his climax.  
“I hope you didn’t think that a single load would be enough to satisfy me, daddy. And seeing how you’re still hard”, she said, wiggling her hips for emphasize, “I take it that it wasn’t enough for you either”. Hope took a few deep breaths and shook his head. Lightning’s aggressive enthusiasm was a little intimidating, but he looked forward to the night ahead regardless.

* * * * *

The morning after, with some more behemoth meat in their bellies, Hope and Lightning waited for Rowdy to arrive. Hope’s subordinates had avoided them for the most part, looking away and blushing whenever they saw the couple.

The two of them wondered what and how much they must’ve heard the night before, but it didn’t matter. Eventually, the bird came running. Lightning petted it for a bit in lieu of a greeting and was glad to see that he still carried her baggage.

“We’ll be wrapping up here in about a month and a half. I’ll try to swing by New Bodhum on my way back”, Hope said.  
“I’ll be expecting you. Hopefully with good news”, Lightning said, touching her belly absentmindedly. Hope blushed and smiled.  
“Yeah, hopefully”

They shared one last kiss in front of everyone. Lightning made it a point to check out the look an Alyssa’s face as it happened. The blonde brat looked like someone had punched her in the gut.

Feeling triumphant, Lightning climbed into the saddle.  
“You dropped this”, Hope said and handed her something. It was their photo, which reminded her of something.  
“I almost forgot. I wanted to tell you something. I love you, too”, she said. Hope beamed at her. The she gave Rowdy a gentle nudge, and the chocobo charged ahead.

* * * * *

Lightning came back home two days later. She had fetched the bounty on the way and was glad to be back. She returned Rowdy to Yuj, and suffered through a rant by Serah when her sister caught glimpse of her shredded coat. The tirade was mercifully short, thanks to the intervention of Lightning’s little nephew. Serah forgot all about her when the little one raised his voice, which was Lightning’s cue to retreat.

* * * * *

About two weeks later, Lightning received a large envelope from Sazh. Inside was a letter from Hope and a note. It read:

_Hey Lightning,  
this must’ve dropped out of a mailbag a while ago. I just found it in the cargo hold. Sorry about the wait._

_Yours truly,  
Sazh_

Lightning clenched her fists. Her knuckles cracked loudly.  
 _Yours truly will kick your ass next time she sees you, Sazh_ , she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Lightning wiped sweat off of her brow and looked around. She saw the deep red of sunset illuminating the sky through the window. A lonely light bulb was dangling from the ceiling. Boxes and the odd piece of furniture were scattered all over the place, and in one corner stood the only thing they had assembled so far: their bed. Hope was putting clean sheets on it.

They had just finished moving into their new place. Their helpers had taken their leave after a long day of lugging stuff up to the third floor of an apartment complex. Moving all of her belongings from New Bodhum to Palumpolum took an extra day, and it would’ve taken even longer if Sazh hadn’t helped out. It was good to have someone with access to a plane around.

Lightning hugged Hope from behind just as he finished fixing the sheets. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.  
“We’re here”, she said. Hope caressed her cheek with his own.  
“About time”. They laughed softly.

Hope had dropped by New Bodhum after his expedition concluded. The news that Lightning hadn’t gotten pregnant bummed him out a little. However, he said that they would simply have to try again once they moved in together. His visit was short lived and most of it was spent planning the move. That had been three months ago.

“I think we’ve done enough for today. We can take our time tomorrow and unpack”, Lightning murmured.  
“Thank you. I’m beat!”, Hope said. He walked over to a fancy armchair, courtesy of Hope’s dad, and dropped into it. “What now?”.  
Lightning tugged at her turtleneck. It was damp with sweat and clung to her back. Hope’s shirt also looked drenched.  
“Well, I think a shower would do us a whole of good. Why don’t you order us some dinner while I check if the warm water’s working? Unless you want to search for the boxes with food and cook something, of course”.  
“I’m on it”, he said and got up. Lightning studied his face as he walked into the next room. He looked exhausted and his movements were sluggish, but his smile couldn’t have been more genuine.

Their bathroom was a simple and small affair of baby-blue tiles. A toilet, a basin, and a shower were all there was. A narrow cabinet was waiting in one of their boxes to get assembled and put in the corner next to the basin. Lightning pulled the curtain aside and turned on the water. She yelped when icy water hit her head and quickly turned it off again. She grabbed the shower head and pointed it at a wall before she tried again.

The water heated up within a matter of seconds. She could really do without cold showers in the deep of winter. She went and fetched a bottle of shampoo and a large towel from the same box their sheets had been in and began to undress.  
“Dinner’s going to arrive in about half an hour...”, Hope announced, but his voice trailed off. He came through the open door just as Lightning was pulling down her pants, getting an eyeful of her shapely butt in a black thong. Lightning looked over her shoulder just in time to see him licking his lips hungrily at the sight.  
“Great, just enough time for a quick shower then. Care to join me?”, she asked, smiling lewdly. Hope didn’t bother with an answer. He just grinned and stripped.

The move had taken up much of their time and energy lately, meaning that they hadn’t had sex in a while. Because of that, their shower quickly devolved into a glorified make-out session. They quickly slapped some shampoo into their hair, washed it out, and proceeded to wash each other with soapy water.

“There are parts of my body besides my boobs that could use some washing, Hope”, Lightning chuckled. He had been playing with them for at least three minutes straight.  
“You’re one to talk”, he retorted. Lightning had similarly busied herself by thoroughly polishing his cock. She could hardly be blamed, though. It was already standing when he stepped into the shower, and it was just right there! As a compromise, they hugged to wash each other’s backs, although their butts received a lot more attention than the rest of their backsides.

They broke off a deep kiss when the sound of the doorbell reached their ears.  
“Is it time already? I’ll answer th-”, Hope started, but Lightning held him back.  
“I’ll get the food, or do you want to show that off?”, she asked, caressing his cock. Hope relented, and Lightning got out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself and fetched her wallet.

After feasting on a meal of rice, vegetables and meat delivered in cardboard boxes, They settled in the armchair. Lightning sat on Hope’s lap, hugging him tightly and kissing him greedily. She was grinding her pussy along his erection simultaneously. Hope moved his hips along with hers, making their dry humping very slippery, very fast.

Once she felt nice and wet, Lightning got up and turned around. She grabbed Hope’s cock, held it up and slowly seated herself on it. He watched her slippery little pussy gobble him up eagerly, and grabbed her butt to pull her all the way down.  
“Ah! Mmmh”, Lightning moaned and smiled at him over her shoulder. She began sensually gyrating her hips and flexed her vaginal muscles to massage him. Hope sighed contently and watched her intently.

Lightning’s body swayed with snake-like grace. Her butt looked beautifully round when she forcefully pushed herself onto him, burying his cock snugly in her tight pussy. Hope simply let his hands wander across her backside, gently caressing her and telling her how gorgeous she was. He loved the way she was massaging him in her hot hole and didn’t want her to stop.

Since she had her back turned, Hope could see how Lightning’s eyelids fluttered. She had been looking forward to this all day, and her pussy was more sensitive than usual. She felt full. She could feel every detail of Hope penis. The glans poked and rubbed against her deepest parts, its ridge scrapped her insides deliciously, and a particularly thick vein on him felt almost like it was writhing inside her.

At first she had just wanted to get a nice feel of him before bouncing on his cock, but that was all forgotten. Even these slow, deliberate movements were getting her close to the edge, and Hope’s hands caressing her body, reaching around and fondling her breasts, were only adding fuel to the fire.

“Hope, I… argh, fuck!”, she groaned when she came. She shuddered and stars danced in front of her eyes. Lightning shook her head violently as convulsions rocked her body.

When the orgasm subsides, she let herself drop backwards and rested on Hope’s chest. She rubbed her face with one hand and breathed deeply. Hope’s lips tenderly caressed her cheek.  
“That was quick”, he murmured mirthfully.  
“Couldn’t help it. You just make me feel so good...”, she said and kissed him. Hope could tell how much she was enjoying herself. Her pussy was overflowing and hugging him firmly.

Lightning gasped when Hope took hold of her legs and lifted them up. The motion made his cock rub her insides at a new angle and it felt really good.  
“It’s my turn to move now. Just lean back and enjoy…”, he said and started thrusting. Lightning cried out in response. She was still sensitive from her climax and Hope had started going hard immediately. 

“Hope, you’re too rough...ha!”, she whimpered while her lower legs bounced in rhythm with his thrusts. In spite of her complaint, the way her toes curled and the way she caressed his hair and placed tender little kisses all over his face let him know that she was enjoying herself.

After a while, Hope closed his eyes to focus entirely on the feeling of Lightning’s body. Her breath tickled his face. Hearing her moan his name lustfully gave him goosebumps. He caressed her supple thighs as he was holding them and even enjoyed feeling her weight resting on him. He felt close to her, not least because her pussy was so tight. It was easy to move considering how slippery she was, but her warm insides felt amazing. It almost felt like it was sucking him in, unwilling to let him go. He could tell he was brushing against her cervix which fueled his fantasy. He thought about filling her womb to the brim. 

He knew that Lightning was taking the pill again, but it didn’t matter. He wanted to be deep inside her, wanted to flood her insides with his semen. Hope went faster and faster as time went by. His balls were bouncing around, and eventually started hitting Lightning’s clit. 

Amidst the pleasure he was showering her with, Lightning noticed Hope’s cock throbbing.  
“I’m almost there. Let’s cum together, Hope. I want it all”, she whispered huskily. He only managed to groan in response. His face was flushed and his breathing was fast and shallow. Then, Lightning felt something hot hitting her cervix. However, Hope kept thrusting like a maniac. It was almost as if he tried to push his semen into her womb. The thought brought Lightning over the edge. She whimpered and her pussy seized up, almost as if to aide Hope in his supposed efforts to pack her womb full of cum.

Once both of them had calmed down, they just sat there, sharing kisses.  
“That was a good first creampie in our new place”, Lightning mused, making Hope chuckle. “You’re still hard. One more round?”.  
“Of course! But how about we move over to the bed. It would be a shame if we got stains on the chair on the very first night, don’t you think?”, Hope asked.  
“Sure”, Lightning said and got up. Hope cock slipped out of her, covered in juices.

Hope got up and watched Lightning leisurely walk over to their bed. She climbed onto it like a cat and remained on all fours, swaying her rear seductively.  
“Come and get it”, she said, smiling lasciviously. While the offer was tempting, Hope shook his head. Lightning raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
“I want to see your face, Light”. She couldn’t suppress a smile. Lightning rolled over and spread her legs.  
“The invitation still stands”, she said. Hope didn’t need to be told twice. He climbed onto the bed and started by kissing her thighs. He slowly kissed his way towards her crotch.  
“Hope, I’m wet enough, you don’t need to...”  
“You don’t want me to?”  
“That’s not what I meant, I-  
“Well, since there is no rush, how about you relax and let me pleasure you for a bit?”, he asked. Rather than an answer, a gasp escaped Lightning’s lips. Hope had gotten right down to business and was sucking her clit. She watched him eat her pussy. There was no rush. They could indulge themselves as much as they wanted, and would be able to whenever they wanted to now that they lived under the same roof.

* * * * *

Meanwhile, Snow and Sazh were staying at Bartholomew’s place. The three men had a beer and talked about this and that, until Sazh said:  
“I wonder if those two are getting any more work done today”. Snow and Mr. Estheim shared a knowing look and answered in unison:  
“They’re probably fucking like rabbits as we speak”, making Sazh choke on his drink.  
“What makes you two so certain of that?”. Another knowing look passed between them.  
“You wouldn’t ask if you had ever spent a night under the same roof as them”, Snow said and Bartholomew nodded in agreement. Even Lightning’s short visit to Palumpolum had been enough to teach Mr. Estheim that those two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other.

* * * * *

Later that night, Hope and Lighting lay in their bed, spooning. They hadn’t done it as much as Snow and Mr. Estheim probably expected them to, mostly because they had been worn out to begin with. However, they were satisfied and content.

Both of them slowly drifted off to sleep, looking forward to waking up to their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gave me a lot of trouble for some reason and I'm not really happy with it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

It was early and Lightning felt good. She was only just waking up. Something had stirred her awake. There was nothing out of the ordinary about the hand that had slipped under her shirt. The way it rubbed her breasts felt nice.

Warm breath tickled her neck and cheek. She felt lips on her skin, tenderly kissing her. And then there was something warm poking her butt through her shorts. Another hand slipped underneath the waistband. It groped her butt for a moment before it slipped between her cheeks. Fingers slowly slid across her anus, making her shudder, and ultimately arrived at her vagina.

She was a little wet that morning, which the hand used to its advantage. Two fingers spread her lips open and a third one gently teased her pink insides. It didn’t penetrate, it only rubbed superficially, which drove Lightning crazy after a while.

The whole affair was comfortably warm, but as her arousal grew, her mind cleared. Hope was feeling randy and she could hardly blame him. It was her fault, after all. She hadn’t had sex with him for two weeks, but Hope used every chance he got to try to coax her into it.

He was very good at riling her up, too. Although, riling her up wasn’t much of a challenge at that point. She had gone without sex just as long as he had, after all.

As much as she enjoyed his desperate affections, she had to put an end to them.  
“Happy Birthday, Hope”, she said and gently, but firmly, pulled his hand out of her shorts. He looked at his fingers, dejectedly. They were glistening with her honey. He put them into his mouth and sucked it up before speaking.  
“Not even today?”, he asked. He looked at her like a big, wounded puppy. Lightning felt a little guilty, but their suffering would end soon. She had reasons for refusing him, after all.

“You’ll get to do it soon enough. Just hold out a little longer”, she said, apologetically, and kissed him. Hope looked at her for a long moment. Lightning’s hard nipples were plainly visible through the flimsy shirt she wore to bed, and he knew she was wet. His groin ached with desire. They had never gone more than a day or two without sex ever since they moved in together. He felt incredibly backed up. He wanted to push Lightning into the sheets and show her how much he wanted her, but that would be no good.

“Alright”, he sighed sadly and got up. His erection was straining against his pants. There was a wet spot where his tip, leaking pre-cum, touched the fabric. The sight made Lightning blush. She felt sorry for refusing him, but it would be worth it in the end.

“I’ll take a shower first. I need to cool off a little”, Hope said. She watched him go into their tiny bathroom and sighed when the door closed. Lightning needed to cool off just as much. The urge to yank down his pants to relieve him with her mouth had been strong.

After breakfast, Hope was about to leave for work.  
“I’ll prepare dinner tonight at around seven. Make sure you’re on time”, Lightning said. She gave him a peck on the cheek at the door.  
“Don’t burn the building down”, he jibed, and earned an elbow to his ribs.

When he was gone, Lightning jumped into the shower and went over her to-do list in her head. She had specifically taken time off of work to make Hope’s birthday memorable.

* * * * *

After a days worth of preparations, Lightning stood in the kitchen preparing dinner with a smile on her face. Everything was ready. She was excited for Hope to come home and see what she had in store for him.

She had prepared several courses for tonight’s dinner. Before they had moved in together such an undertaking would’ve been impossible, but she had learned a lot from Hope’s cooking. She aimed to impress.

She was currently busy seasoning the first course, a cream soup. The main course, a spicy behemoth roast, was sitting in the oven, and the dessert, freshly made chocolate pudding, was cooling off in the fridge.

Lightning perked up when she heard someone at the door.  
“Light, I’m home!”, Hope called.  
“Welco-”  
“Hello, Lightning”, another voice called, making Lightning freeze. Hope had brought his dad over for dinner! She wouldn’t have minded on any other day, but…  
“Oh, Bart! Hello!”, she called, frantically looking for a place to hide.  
“H-Hope, mind giving me a hand?”, Lightning said, trying to sound nonchalant.

Her lover peeked into the kitchen, and his jaw dropped. Lightning wore a fancy white bra with flowery embroidery along with a matching pair of panties. Besides that she wore a garter belt and elegant white silk stockings. Her feet were clad in high heels. She looked absolutely stunning. The lingerie emphasized her curves, making her slender, toned body look extremely erotic. Hope also noticed that Lightning wore more make-up than usual. Eye shadow and eyeliner made her blue eyes stand out, and her lovely lips were red like cherries.

“You’re…”, Hope stammered, speechless.  
“… practically naked and your dad is in the other room! Distract him so I can get dressed”, Lightning whispered. Hope snapped out of it, nodded, and left.

Their kitchen led into the living room, which was where their small dinner table was. She had to cross the room to get to the bedroom. Hope’s options were limited. Bartholomew calmly looked around The table was set, candles were lit, and smooth tunes tickled the ears.  
“Is this… maybe not the best time?”, Hope’s dad asked, feeling that he was getting in the way of something. “We can have dinner together another time if...”

 _Yes!_ , Lightning thought, huddling at the door, waiting for her chance.  
“What? Don’t be silly, dad. It’s fine!”, Hope said, laughing nervously.  
_Goddammit, Hope_ , Lightning thought. After a number of failed attempts, Hope finally managed to direct his father’s attention towards the window. With Bartholomew thus distracted, Lightning swiftly took of her shoes off and weaseled her way into the bedroom. She threw on a dress Serah had given her and a pair of slippers.

When she peeked out of the bedroom, Hope was still distracting his dad. Lightning snuck back into the kitchen, fetched a plate and audibly set it on the table.  
“Sorry, Bart. I hadn’t expected any visitors”, she said, and went to fetch cutlery for him.  
“That’s fine, Lightning. As I said, I can come back another time if...”  
“No, no, it’s fine. I made too much anyway”, she insisted.

The dinner went well, although not the way she had envisioned it. Lightning had hoped to serve Hope a wonderful meal, maybe even sit in his lap and feed him personally, before disappearing under the table. She planned on skipping the meal herself and to go straight for the dessert.

With Hope’s father there all she could do was rub his crotch under the table with her foot. Hope, surprised, gave her a few stern looks, but Lightning only smiled at him cheekily. Few men’s admonishments were convincing when they were popping raging boners.

Both men complimented Lightning’s cooking, which made her happy. She had given it her best. Bartholomew was quick to take his leave after dinner, much to Lightning’s relief.

Once the door was closed, she let the dress slip from her shoulders and sauntered into the living room. Hope, his belly stuffed, had taken a seat on their couch and looked at her with big eyes.  
“You were going to say something back in the kitchen”, she prompted. She stood in front of him and posed a little. He swallowed audibly.  
“You’re stunning, Light”, he said softly and licked his lips. That’s what she wanted to hear. She smiled and carefully seated herself on his lap.

Hope nuzzled her hair before she caressed his cheek and placed her red lips on his. Hope was eager to resume where they had left off in the morning. His hand quickly found its way into her panties and started rubbing her pussy. Lightning moaned and kissed him harder. She reached between his legs and fondled his cock through his pants. She felt it swelling up.

She got off of his lap and stripped his upper body. She left a trail of red marks on his chest and belly as she sank to her knees. She opened the button of his pants with her fingers and the zipper with her teeth.  
“I’m sorry for keeping you on edge for so long, Hope”, Lightning murmured as she pulled down his pants, “but I promise you; I’ll make it all up to you tonight”.

Hope’s erection popped out of its confines, and Lightning chuckled when she saw it. It was such a handsome cock, befitting the handsome man it was attached to, and it was already dripping. It was as if it was drooling over her just as much as she was going to drool over it.

She grasped it gingerly and stroked it slowly. It was hot and felt very meaty. Its aroma gave her goosebumps. Then there were his balls. She gently cupped them in her hand and felt their weight. They seemed swollen to her, and judging from the way Hope whimpered when she handled them, very tender.  
“Poor thing”, she said before placing soft kisses on Hope’s balls. She was careful when she did it, and as she grew bolder, she started licking his nuts.

Hope was gasping at her touch. He wanted to speak. He wanted to say that he wasn’t mad, since she had sounded so apologetic, but all he could do was moan. In retrospect, he couldn’t believe that he had managed to get by without Lightning for months at a time before.

Hope yelped when Lightning sucked one of his testicles into her mouth. Her warm tongue rolled all over it, massaged and teased it. Meanwhile, her hand was still stroking his cock, though the steady flow of pre-cum had lubed him up somewhat. Her hand was moving faster than before. After focusing on one nut for a minute or so, she switched over to the other one, making him yelp once more.

Her beautiful blue eyes were focused on his face as she did all that. The sight was amazing for Hope. The blush on her cheeks and the make up made Lightning’s eyes stand out like brilliant gemstones. He couldn’t get enough of how vibrant they were, and how warm her gaze was. She sucked and licked his balls so lovingly, and hummed so sweetly as she did that it made Hope’s heart race. He felt the heat rising in his groin. His cock was starting to twitch, and that was when Lightning stopped.

She released his testicle from her mouth and her hand stopped stroking, instead just holding Hope’s cock steady. He was gasping for breath while she smiled at him. His nuts were covered in lipstick.

“Not so fast. The first load of the night is reserved for one place only, and it’s neither my face nor my mouth”, she said with a wink. Hope looked down at her while he caught his breath. His face was just as red as hers.  
“Then let me put it in, please. I want you, Light. I need you”, he said, looking desperate.

It made Lightning’s heart skip a beat. He was already taller than her, yet managed to be absolutely adorable. She considered it for a moment.  
“No”, she said ultimately, and smooched the underside of his cock. He had calmed down somewhat in the meantime. Hope didn’t answer with words. He made inarticulate sounds as if he wanted to ask something.  
“It’s no fun if we rush it. Only a few more minutes and you’ll get the pussy you want sfo mah- mmfh”, Lightning said as she slowly rolled her lips over his swollen glans.

Hope groaned deeply. He had yearned for the heat of her body. Lightning moaned at the taste. Her tongue wrapped around the tip and licked it thoroughly for a few seconds.

Steadily, she worked her way further down, plush lips tightly wrapped around Hope’s throbbing cock. Once she had taken an amount she was comfortable with, Lightning gave it a strong suck. Her cheeks caved in and pressed against Hope’s dick. Then she began bobbing her head.

Hope shuddered and moaned at the way Lightning sucked him off. Her tongue tenderly traced his slit while her lips rubbed his shaft strongly. He felt the familiar heat bubbling up again, and he was tempted to simply let it out in Lightning’s mouth, but cumming in her pussy was even more alluring.  
“Light, I’m cumming”, he gasped. Lightning made a surprised sound and quickly pulled away.  
“Thanks. Got a little carried away there”, she admitted sheepishly. “Alright then. Time for you to cum”.

Lightning climbed into his lap and pulled her panties aside. Then she took Hope’s hand and placed it between her legs. She leaned in and murmured into his ear.  
“Can you feel it? How wet you’re making me?”, she asked. Hope pushed his face into the crook of her neck. Her labia were slick and felt incredibly hot. He wanted to be inside her so badly, all he could do was hug her and try to push her down.

Lightning held his cock steady as she sank towards it. Her pussy easily admitted him.  
“Oh, fuck...”, Hope said as he was slowly engulfed.  
“Mhm!”, Lightning moaned. He was stretching her deliciously.

Both of them hugged tightly when all of Hope’s dick had disappeared inside Lightning. She was massaging him and slowly wiggling her hips around, making his glans rub against her cervix pleasurably. The couple moaned in unison when she lifted her hips until only his tip was left inside her, and cried out when she slammed them down.

Hope came then, finally. He stared off into space over Lightning’s shoulder, seemingly at peace. Meanwhile, she was also staring into space, smiling to herself. Hope’s glans and Lightning’s cervix were perfectly aligned. His semen was ejected straight into her womb with an incredible pressure. The first shot’s intensity had surprised her, but she quickly grew to like his strong shots.

At some point, Hope stopped cumming. Lightning hardly noticed. She felt so very comfortably full with his cock in her vagina and a womb full of warm semen. Hope kissed her. It took her a moment to reciprocate, but soon they were passionately making out. The kissing helped both of them to gather themselves.

“Can we do it one more time?”, Hope asked at some point. Lightning chuckled.  
“As if one more round would be enough for you”, she said. Hope smiled and squeezed her a little.  
“You know what I mean”  
“Of course, but let’s take it to the bedroom. I think it’s time I showed you your present”, Lightning said and got up. Her panties slid back into place. She took Hope’s hand and led him to their bed.  
“I thought all this was supposed to be my present”  
“What?”  
“The food, the lingerie...”, Hope said, trailing off. Lightning chuckled.  
“The food was no big deal. As for the lingerie...”, she said as she crawled onto the bed on all fours, presenting her butt, “...that’s just wrapping”

“The present is… your butt?”, Hope asked, dumbfounded. Lightning smiled at him over her shoulder.  
“Unpack it”. Hope came up from behind, hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down. His eyes grew wide when he saw what was underneath. There was something poking out Lightning’s hole.  
“Pull it out” Lightning said. She was having fun with this. She hadn’t expected him to be react with such befuddlement.

Hope grabbed what looked like a black handle and pulled. Simultaneously, Lightning pushed. Her anus stretched and released something that looked like a sort of wedge. However, Hope barely paid it any mind. His eyes were glued to the tight little hole in front of him, slightly agape and twitching.  
“S-so… my p-present is….”, he stammered.  
“I thought you might enjoy taking a stab at my butt hole. That’s why I didn’t want to have sex the last few weeks. I was practicing for this and didn’t want you to notice”, Lightning said happily.

Hope was speechless for a while, but Lightning could tell that he loved it. He was licking his lips the way he did when he was horny, he drew shuddering breaths, he seemingly couldn’t tear his eyes away from her back door, and his hands rested on her plush butt and massaged it.  
“W-what makes you t-think I would want this”, he asked absentmindedly. Lightning wondered if he was embarrassed.  
“Only the fact that you constantly spread my cheeks apart to look at it when you take me from behind”, she said. He had been doing that for years, and the idea to let him try it had been on her mind just as long. It had just taken Lightning a long time to build up the courage to go through with it. His size had intimidated her. It still did, actually, but that’s why she had practiced for so long.

“I-I don’t...”, he said. He had actually managed to turn his head away. He was pouting. Lightning thought he was cute.  
“Yes, you do. All the time, and that’s fine”, she said reassuringly. Hope looked at her face. She smiled at him warmly. Then she nodded towards the nightstand.  
“I’ve prepared some lube. Why don’t you take your time and make my little hole nice and slippery before we move on to the main event?”, she suggested.

Hope swallowed audibly, but fetched the lube. Lightning had left it in a bowl with hot water, so the lube was nice and warm. She pulled up a pillow and made herself comfortable.

Hope poured some of the warm liquid on Lightning’s anus and tentatively placed a finger on it. He rubbed it slowly to see what would happen. After the first few seconds, Lightning sighed and relaxed. There was no need to feel tense if he was going to be so careful with her.

Lightning’s nonchalance at getting touched like this made Hope relax a little. He added some more lube and slightly prodded the hole. It yielded easily, swallowing the tip of his finger. Hope gasped and pulled it out again. Lightning chuckled to herself.  
“Don’t be shy. I want it”, she said encouragingly.

Hope nodded, his expression determined. He slowly put his finger back into her hole and watched it getting gobbled up. It went in all the way down to his knuckles, at which point he started fingering her. He was surprised how well it worked. He had expected her ass to bee way too tight to take it, but Lightning took it without any complaints. Not only that, she took it easily, and her warm hole squeezed Hope’s finger tightly.

It felt nice for both of them. Emboldened, Hope squeezed a second finger inside, making Lightning moan a little. It certainly felt different to have something outside of her control moving around in there as opposed to just having something stuck in there, but she didn’t hate it. In fact, she was surprised at how pleasant it was.

Hope fingered her butt for a long time. Occasionally, he spread his fingers apart to test Lightning’s flexibility. She whimpered every time he did that, but she appreciated it. It was good practice for the big insertion coming up.

“Light, I… can I put it in? Please?”, Hope asked.  
“I was wondering how long it would take for your patience to run out”, she said cheekily. “Go on. Let’s see if it fits”

Hope poured a generous amount of lube onto his cock. He barely noticed the warmth of the substance. His mind was already wrapped up in fantasies of Lightning’s warmth and tightness.

He bit his lower lip as he pushed his glans against her tiny entrance. Lightning took deep breaths and relaxed as best as she could. Slowly but surely Hope forced his way past the narrow entrance.

Both of them moaned loudly once his entire glans was in.  
_I should’ve practiced with something bigger_ , she thought to herself. The penetration, as shallow as it was, made her feel weak. She slumped onto her belly and hugged the pillow tightly.  
“Are you alright?”, Hope asked, sounding concerned.  
“Mhm. Just… just take it slow”, Lightning panted.

Since Lightning seemed to struggle with it, Hope decided to simply let gravity do the work. He gradually relaxed his hips, allowing gravity to slowly pull him down, into Lightning’s butt. Meanwhile, he kissed her neck and whispered sweet nothings into her ears to help her relax. He told her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, how incredible it felt.

Gradually, Lightning’s hole got filled with Hope’s thick dick. She was breathing hard and her face was beet-red. It was a struggle, but Hope’s caresses made it easier on her. She couldn’t have said how long it had taken, but eventually she realized that Hope’s abdomen was pushing against her butt. She felt his chest on her shoulders and knew that he was all the way inside.

“How is it? Does it feel good, Hope?”, she asked softly. He gave her a deep kiss before answering.  
“Feels like you’re trying to crush me in there. It’s awesome, Light”, he said and snuggled up to her. For a while they stayed still. Lightning squeezed his cock, while Hope showered her with kisses and his hands caressed her body.

“How about you try to move?”, Lightning said after a while.  
“Okay”, Hope said and started pulling out. Both of them groaned. Lightning’s tight hole made for some very strong stimulation for her lover while she felt strangely empty without him. Then Hope pushed back into her and she cried out. The insertion was much easier the second time around, but the sensation was also a lot stronger for Lightning.

“Did that hurt?”, Hope asked. Lightning turned her head to look at him and he brushed her hair aside to see her eyes.  
“...No. Try again”, she said, breathlessly. She didn’t sound very convincing, but the way she smiled at him put Hope at ease, at least a little bit.

He slowly developed a rhythm. Hope fucked Lightning’s ass with slow, deep thrusts. She buried her face in the pillow and moaned into it loudly. Hope kept asking if she wanted him to stop, but Lightning only told him to do it more. Despite how strenuous it was at first, she enjoyed it. Her butt felt a little numb, and what she felt was different from the kind of pleasure she derived from Hope ravishing her pussy, but it was pleasant in its own right.

Hope’s thrusting grew quicker, and Lightning’s cries turned into moans as she got used to the new sensation. Hope pushed her into the sheets and his labored breath tickled her neck.  
“Light, I’m gonna cum soon”, he gasped. Lightning squeezed as much as she could in response.  
“Give it to me! Let me have it!”, she said, excitedly.

Hope rammed his cock all the way inside her and released his load with a deep growling noise. Warm semen seemed to flood her belly, and it took Lightning’s breath away. She just lay there and took it. She didn’t cum, didn’t think she could with her butt, but there was something deeply satisfying about the experience that made her look forward to the next round.

Hope dragged his cock slowly out and got off of her. Lightning only moved her head to look at him. She smiled.  
“How are you?”, Hope asked, lying down next to her.  
“A little sore, maybe”, she admitted. Her butt still felt numb, though the warmth in her belly distracted her from that.  
“Does this help?”, he asked, and let a hand hover over Lightning’s shapely rear. Greenish energy seemed to seep from it onto her butt. Lightning gasped when the numbness faded. Only the warmth remained.  
“Much better. Thank you. I never thought to use magic for something like this”, she admitted, sheepishly. Hope chuckled and pulled her into his arms.  
“Thanks, Light. The present was definitely worth the wait”, he murmured.  
Hearing that filled Lightning’s chest with warmth. She snuggled up to him, listened to his heartbeat and simply relaxed for a while.

“Say, can I do it one more time?”, Hope asked. Lightning gave him a kiss and looked into his eyes.  
“Preparing for this is kind of a hassle, so I think you should make as much use of it as you can tonight”, she said. She turned her back and pulled her butt cheeks apart, presenting herself to him.  
“I hope you won’t come to regret that later. We’ve got a few weeks worth of catching up to do, after all”, he jested as he applied some more lube to his cock. 

Of course they didn’t spent the entire night doing anal, but Hope did make the most of it. Luckily, presumably thanks to their magical healing, Lightning quickly adjusted to it, allowing them to try a variety of positions. Hope made sure to use his hands to tease Lightning’s pussy so she could cum, too.

That, along with plenty of the lovemaking they usually did made for a night they would look back on fondly, but not only because of the fun they had had.

When they were finally resting exhausted in each other’s arms, the sun was rising already. Lightning’s head rested on Hope’s chest. An arm and a leg hugged his body. He held onto the leg and wrapped his other arm around Lightning. They were worn out, drowsy and warm. Soft music still reached their ears from the living room.

“I love you, Light”, Hope mumbled. She smiled to herself and kissed his cheek. “That was a fantastic present”.  
“Glad you liked it”, she sighed. She was on the brink of sleep, but something nagged at her. She had wanted to say something, but had lost track of it during the course of things.

Then it hit her and her eyes flew open.  
“Hope!”, she said and shook him. He had already dozed off.  
“Huh?”  
“I forgot about the other present!”, Lightning laughed. She was beaming at him.  
“That’s great, but can’t it wait?”, he yawned. Lightning climbed on top of him and looked into his eyes.  
“I stopped taking the pill”, she said. This time, Hope’s eyes flew open and he stared at her as if he hadn’t understood.  
“When?”, he mouthed.  
“About two weeks ago. That’s why I insisted on having you inside me for your first orgasm. Maybe, just maybe, the second gift is already in the making”, she said warmly and placed one of his hands on her belly and squeezed it. Hope’s lips trembled and slowly assumed the shape of a smile.  
“So, we’re really going to try for a baby from now on?”, he asked, still not believing his ears. Lightning nodded happily. She squeaked when Hope’s arms wrapped around her and threatened to crush her. He pulled her down into the sheets and kissed her hard. She felt something suspiciously warm on her leg and looked down to see his cock hard once more.  
“Again?”, she chuckled in disbelief.  
“Did you really expect me to just lie down and sleep after hearing that?”, Hope asked. The big smile on his face warmed her heart. Their laughter filled the air as they went into overtime.

* * * * *

Hope twiddled his thumbs. His feet tapped the floor nervously. Why did it have to take so long? The toilet had flushed forever ago, but Lightning hadn’t come out yet. The wait was killing him. He wanted to scream. He was just about ready to bust the door down when the lock clicked, and Lightning stepped out.

“And!?”, he asked, jumping to his feet. Lightning’s expression was impassive. She held something out for him to see; a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

Hope looked at it. Then he looked at Lightning. He didn’t dare smile.  
“I’m not imagining that, am I?”, he asked softly. Lightning shook her head and couldn’t suppress a smile any longer. Hope couldn’t either. He was so happy, he thought he might cry. They hugged, letting the test drop to the floor. They leaned on each other for support, they kissed, and simply tried to grasp that they were really going to have a baby.


End file.
